scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Stand and Deliver
| nextepisode= }} Stand and Deliver is the twentieth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the forty-sixth overall. Premise The Dandy Highwayman is assaulting people then abducts the ladies of Crystal Cove with his charming British accent. Meanwhile Scooby is having strange dreams... Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Nova * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Angie Dinkley Villains: * Dandy Highwayman * Kriegstaffebots * Librarian Other characters: * Tween girl * Tween girl's mom * Tween girl's dad * Petals * Janet Nettles * Pool boy * Mr. Baywosenthal Locations * Crystal Cove ** Rogers Mansion ** Crystal Cove Hospital ** Dinkley home ** Blake Mansion ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Crystal Cove Library ** Crystal Cove Caves * Sitting room Objects * Lemonade * Pool boy's sunglasses * TNT * The Adventures of the Dandy Highwayman * Guide to British Dialects Vehicles * Attacked family's car * Dandy Highwayman's motorcycle Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Scooby's nightmares are caused by an Annunaki, the same that possessed Nova in the previous episode. * The Dancing Man resembles the author from the back cover of Supernatural Curses and the Extra-dimensional Forces Behind Them seen in the previous episode. * Shaggy mentions (after taking out his earplugs) that his and Velma's conversation was the best one they had since they broke up, which happened in . Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Italy on March 7, 2013. * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on March 15, 2013. * Daphne announces the "previously on..." recap. * The gang finds the fourth key at Crystal Cove Library in this episode. Cultural references * The title of the episode, and the "Dandy Highwayman" himself, are references to Adam Ant's song, "Stand and Deliver." * The nightmare of an attack at Scooby's home by Kriegstaffebots parallels the dream of an attack by gun-wielding Nazi zombies in An American Werewolf in London (Scooby even says "Hold your horses" as he answers the door). So does the false awakening in the hospital room, with a second Nazi attack nightmare. * The list with the book club members are named after people who worked on the show, including Jason Wyatt, Bruce A. King, and Sunisa Mekis, as well as movie actor Brad Pitt. * The Sitting Room in Scooby's dream with the Dancing Man is a reference to Twin Peaks. The music also heard when the Dancing Man appears is similar to the original score of the Twin Peaks soundtrack, called "Dance of the Dream Man". (The Dancing Man will be further parodied/alluded to by using the original actor in .) Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the "previously on..." recap, Velma's book Supernatural Curses and the Extra-dimensional Forces Behind Them had a light blue cover, while the original one was dark red. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the Dandy Highwayman broke into the Blakes' house, Nan and Barty were wearing swimsuits. But when the flashback of them was shown and Barty explained what happened, they were wearing their normal clothes. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 18, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone